HEREDERO LUCIFUGE
by mikael8420
Summary: SINOPSIS DENTRO DEL CAPITULO


NOTA DEL AUTOR: NO POSEO, NI DESEO TODAS LAS OBRAS Y PENSAMIENTOS DE NUESTROS EXTRAORDINARIOS CREADORES DE OBRAS COMO NARUTO, KANCOLLE NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD, A ELLOS SOLO ME QUEDA DARLE LAS GRACIAS POR PEDASOS DE OBRAS MAESTRAS QUE HAN CREADO.

_SINOPSIS: Las aventuras de nuestro transmigrante-héroe rubio no ha terminado, mira como bajo el nombre de naruto gremory lucifuge, hijo mayor del maou satanas y la reyna mas fuerte del inframundo crece para convertirse en un otaku de los buques de guerra y el demonio mas fuerte y popular del instituto kuo academy. Con la ayuda de sus hermosas y calientes chicas barco (Kanmusus) tratara de salvar a su tia de un matrimonio sin amor con un pollo frito, asi como librarse de las garras de una loli-dragon gotica, una hermana chica mágica celosa y un tipo loco por peleas._

**Nota 1: este será un fic harem pero ninguna chica del mundo de dxd será parte de ella, ni habrá nadie del mundo de naruto, solamente las chicas kantai estarán en el harem.**

**Nota 2: naruto tendrá los ojos de sasuke con los que peleo contra kaguya, pero serán contadas las técnicas que se realizaran, solo unas pocas se verán en este fic pero serán algunas de las más fuertes.**

**Nota 3: tengo pensado que naruto tenga el senjutsu, pero será el que realiza hashirama, puesto que naruto ya cuenta con un dojutsu no veo por qué darle más vista a sus ojos.**

**Nota 4: naruto será un poco más abierto y aventado con las mujeres tengo pensado de que este a la altura del rey del harem, que es arata de Trinity seven (me encanta las barbaridades de ese guey).**

**Nota 5 : quiero pedirles comprencion puesto que es la primera vez que me aventuro en esto del fanfic, nunca he escrito un fic en mi vida, este sería el primero, siempre he tenido ideas que vagan en mi cabeza pero nunca he tenido ni he podido ver como iniciarlas.**

**POR TU COMPRENCION MIL GRACIAS…. **

La luna, las nubes y las estrellas, una combinación idónea si estamos buscando un momento romántico. Nadie puede dudar que una noche iluminada por la luna sea un escenario incomparable que genera en todos nosotros un sentimiento de paz y nos inspira para hacer muchas cosas.

Pero no en este momento, ahora mismo la luna fue aficionada de una batalla épica de voluntades reencarnadas en dos adolescentes con pasados tormentosos que yacían de espaldas en lo que parecía dos manos de piedra gigante que estaban unidos en un símbolo de amistad.

Uno era de cabello rubio alborotado, bigotes pequeños, como de gato, en sus mejillas que estaban llenos de moretones y sangre, ojos azules claro que mostraban cansancio, agotamiento, angustia, tristesa, añoranza y resignación. Lleva unos pantalones naranja que estaban desgarrados al igual que su malla metalica de protección y sandalias azules.

El nombre de este joven era NARUTO UZUMAKI transmigrante de uno de los hijos de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, de Asura Ōtsutsuki, Jinchūriki de la mitad Yang de Kurama hasta que le fue extraido por Madara Uchiha y el más reciente de la mitad Yin de Kurama, además actualmente posee parte del Chakra de las otras Bestias con Cola, convirtiéndose en un Jinchūriki para cada uno de los Bijū. Hijo del cuarto hokage namikaze minato y la segunda Jinchūriki de Kurama uzumaki kushina.

En este momento tenía una pequeña sonrisa de ironía viendo que aunque no eran hermanos con su acompañante desmayado, aun así estaban unidos por sangre, ya que a su brazo derecho le faltaba parte del codo para abajo, herida el cual estaba sangrando profusamente, sangre que se unía con otro charco de sangre que salía de una herida igual solo que en el brazo contrario de su acompañante.

El nombre de el otro adolescente herido era SASUKE UCHIHA heredero y último miembro de el orgulloso y oscuro clan uchiha, Sasuke es un ninja de piel clara pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda, con un flequillo que se alarga así como se cuelgan a ambos lados de la cara para enmarcar alrededor de sus mejillas. Vistiendo una camisa blanca de manga larga (gris en el manga), y abierta en el torso, Vestía pantalón azul oscuro, también lleva protectores en el brazo restante, al igual que naruto se le podía apreciar un espacio vacío en lo que debería ser su brazo izquierdo.

Viendo que sasuke estaba por despertar naruto se sintió eufórico y alegre pues su plan para mantener con vida a su hermano transmigrante se podría realizar aunque para eso le costara la vida, sabía que al igual que nagato sasuke vería la luz en su camino de dolor y sufrimiento.

_¡Bueno vamos por ello ttebayo!_

-… ugh….

-Despertaste ahora, heh

-Ouch..

…..!

-Es solo como lo ves… si nos movemos demasiado adelantaremos nuestra muerte- le dijo naruto a un demacrado y débil sasuke.

-….. ¿Por qué te empeñas seguir en mi camino? Pregunto sasuke. -Yo…. Caí en la oscuridad y he obtenido poderes al reducir todo a mi alrededor… - pero tú nunca pensaste en cortar los lazos conmigo, no importa lo que pase- aseguro sasuke mientras tenía un flashjutsu de una plática en el pasado con naruto.

_Soy el único que va a aceptar ese odio en ti_

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? Cuestiono a su compañero rubio.

\- no que ya lo sabías?..- oye mírate hablando tanto ahora solo porque no te puedes mover… -ironizo naruto a su amigo.

-¡CÁLLATE Y SOLO RESPÓNDEME!

-¡Porque eres mi amigo!

Y ahí estaba otra vez unos de sus tantas frases preferidas de naruto para su persona. AMIGO, cual es el significado de esa palabra para naruto que tanto utiliza en alguien como él. Uchiha sasuke solitario, oscuro y vengativo ¿por qué tanto interés, había mejores candidatos a merecer la amistad de alguien inquebrantable como naruto ¿Qué es lo que ve naruto de él que todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

-..Ya has dicho eso varias veces. Qué significa eso para ti? –pregunto sasuke a un naruto melancolico y callado

-… dijo naruto.

Si quieres que te explique, yo no estoy muy seguro de cómo decirlo… -es solo que cuando te oigo balbuceando acerca de llevar todo sobre tus hombros…

-….. Dijo sasuke expectante.

-…puedo sentir ese dolor que sientes… le aseguro naruto a un sorprendido sasuke.

-realmente duele, no hay manera de que solo pueda ignorarlo!..Dijo naruto a un sasuke sorprendido

….. Un pensativo sasuke.

\- Bueno, hoy estoy lastimado, a si que no es mucho lo que pueda hacer… concluyo naruto

-ughhh... dijo naruto

…! Dijo sasuke

-GH ¡mierda todavía no puedo moverme! ¡Quería perforarte hasta que abras los ojos de una vez por todas… se quejo naruto.

-Hehe heheheh.

-¿? Pensó naruto mientras volteaba a ver a un sasuke divertido.

-hahahaha… continuaba sasuke

é? Pregunto naruto sorprendido por la calidez y diversión en la risa de sasuke.

-¿todavía quieres pelear.. en tu condición? … cuestiono un feliz sasuke.

-P... ¡POR SUPUESTO YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO! .. Grito naruto a su amigo sonriente.

-lo admito

-¿?.. Cuestiono un naruto perdido.

-yo perdi… razono sasuke feliz.

¡IDIOTA, NO HAY GANADOR O PERDEDOR EN ESTA LUCHA SOLO QUIERO METER ALGO DE SENTIDO EN UN AMIGO QUE ME ESCUCHABA EN EL PASADO! .. Grito naruto.

-la verdadera lucha es después de esto sasuke… aseguro naruto a un uchiha receloso

-¿Qué quieres decir naruto?.. Pregunto sasuke a su amigo escandaloso.

_-Ya es la hora... _Pensó naruto. -no vas a hacer frente a cualquier cosa cuando este muerto sasuke, debes vivir y ayudar a la aldea en vez de morir aquí, mi sueño es que todas las aldeas trabajen juntos y eso te incluye a ti. Dijo naruto a un sasuke sospechoso.

-narut…. Paron abrupto de sasuke al sentir el aumento del resto de chackra que estaba expulsando naruto y reuniendo en su brazo restante.

-_haber si me acuerdo de la técnica de chiyo-ba san, que revivió a gaara. –_pensó naruto mientras con todo el trabajo de sus atrofiados músculos levanto el brazo sano para colocarlo en un rigido e inmovilizado pecho de sasuke.

-¡NARUTO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ¡BASTA, TE ESTAS QUEDANDO SIN CHACKA! ¿ES QUE ACASO TE QUIERES MORIR DOBE? –grito enojado y asustado sasuke.

-jeje, te lo dije teme, te dije que iba a cargar con todos tus errores y pecados cometidos y solo alguien como tu puede ser el siguiente hokage en mi ausencia y porque eres lo más cercano a un hermano que puede tener, te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad… -dijo un moribundo naruto a sasuke que estaba bañado de lagrimas por un amig… no por un hermano de soledad y penurias que estaba dando su vida por él.

_-naruto, lo lamento tanto, quería vivir lo que era tener una fuerte amistad contigo, reír, platica, y hacer todo lo que hacen los mejores amigos, pero parece que eso va hacer imposible naruto mi compañero, mi amigo y mi hermano.. Adiós naruto._

-hah ha grh ..par..ece que ee..te e.. adio…s…uke ...-viendo que solo eran palabras cortadas dirigidas a su amigo-hermano, naruto reunió todas las fuerzas restantes del fondo de su ser para darle las últimas palabras de despedida a sasuke uchiha..

-sas..uke, U..Un herman...o es un a..migo que nos da la natu.. , y un amigo e…s u.n hermano qu..e nos da la s..Sociedad. Si volviéramos a re..nacer m.e gustaría ser tu hermano ver..verdadero o tu mejor amiggg….

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de él ninja mas extraordinario que pudo haber pisado el mundo de las tierras elementales.


End file.
